


Tsunade, why is our toddler playing with seals?

by ProjectEquipment



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, No Uchiha Massacre, Pre-Canon, Romance, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectEquipment/pseuds/ProjectEquipment
Summary: In a world where Dan didn't die, Tsunade had a son named Naruto. He was a cute little child, always smiling. Now if only he would stop opening up dimensional voids during playtime, she would be a happy mom. Time Travel Fix-it, Humor, AU. Review pls.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N-
> 
> Review pls.
> 
> DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING AT ALL.
> 
> Check out my other stories as well.
> 
> 'ITALICS'- THOUGHTS
> 
> 'BOLD'- POWERFUL BEING/JUTSU
> 
> This is a light-hearted story, don't take it too seriously.

' _Well, shit._ ' were the thoughts of one Naruto Uzumaki, as he moved around his tiny, pudgy arms.

' _I can't catch a break, can I?'_

If Naruto were honest, he should have expected this. Nothing ever went smoothly in his life after all. Rolling onto his back, he played with his orange rattle as he recalled the events leading up to him being thrown back in time.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

The fight with Kaguya was reaching his climax, and Gyuuki and Kurama had gotten sucked into her as well. Since Naruto was an Uzumaki like his mother, he could live for a couple of hours without his Tailed Beast inside him. There was no chance to reseal Kurama into himself, as Kurama wasn't alive anymore. The thought still brought some tears to his eyes. Glaring at Kaguya with all the hate he could muster, he appeared in front of her and set off a flash bomb.

Since she had her **Byakugan** activated, Kaguya was temporarily blinded. He went near her and made a couple of **Kage Bunshin** to hold her down. He then prepared to use the technique that was his last resort. He didn't want it to come to this, but there was no other choice. Sasuke was dead, his team was exhausted, and the world was in an illusion. Without Sasuke, he could not free everyone from the **Mugen Tsukuyomi.** He had nothing to live for anymore. But if he was going to die, he would try his damnedest to drag this hag down with him, believe it!

Flashing through hand signs at a rapid pace, he finished his technique before Kaguya could recover. In a low voice, accepting his death, he spoke-

**Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin!**

The ghostly visage of the Shinigami faded into existence, with the air turning frigid. Determined to get it done quickly, Naruto completed the technique and grabbed Kaguya's soul. But just as he was about to cut it using the Shinigami's dagger, Zetsu came crawling back.

It crawled up his body, like a black slime which looked all kinds of wrong. It was fighting Naruto, trying to prevent him from completing his seal.

" _ **No, you will not destroy millennia of my work! You cannot be allowed to seal Mother away."**_ it intoned in a raspy, gravelly voice.

Naruto was already in his last legs, and he wasn't about to let this piece of gunk hamper all of his efforts. Fighting on with every last bit of his energy, he finally bit out through gritted teeth-

**Fūin!**

The Shinigami moved, and cut Kaguya's soul from her body, and sealed it within Naruto. Naruto knew what came next. He would be taken into the Shinigami's stomach, forced to fight Kaguya for all eternity. And since all the Hokage were released and there was no one on earth left alive, he would be alone in there, forever.

Chuckling bitterly to himself, Naruto thought about his life. Born alone, lived alone, died alone, and even after death, he would still be alone. There would be no afterlife for him, no spending time with his parents or friends- he would live and die, never knowing the love of a family.

Naruto closed his eyes and accepted his fate. Even though he was dealt a bad hand in life, he would still do it all over again for the sake of his precious people. It was who he was, after all.

So Naruto awaited the Shinigami's cold touch but was surprised that it never came. The Shinigami was just looking at him. Gaining a bit of courage, he asked.

"Ano… is there something wrong? I've accepted my fate ya know, you must want my soul now, right?"

Naruto could have sworn that he saw a twinkle of amusement in those dead, hollow eyes. In a voice that personified death, the God replied.

" **Technicalities are a wonderful thing, young man. I am supposed to take the soul of the person who casts the Jutsu, and I will. But you realize your situation, do you not?"**

Naruto wondered what the Death god could've meant, he was the caster, right? He had only one soul in him, now that Kurama was gone. So what could-

Naruto's head _snapped_ up as he realization dawned on him.

_Zetsu._

The little shit was still attached to him, fused with his being. Then Naruto wasn't going to die? He wasn't going to have to spend eternity alone? The thought nearly made him jump for joy. As if sensing this, the God immediately shot him down.

" **No, I will not take your soul, but you will still suffer some consequences. The Jutsu she used had taken all of the world's chakra into her, and you're about to seal her into yourself. Do you think you would remain the same after that?"**

Naruto was about to ask a lot of questions when the God continued.

" **Another fact unique to you is that, in case you forgot, you** _ **already**_ **have a Shiki Fūjin on you. What happens when the seal is used twice on the same person, even I do not know."**

The God seemed to think, " **But one thing is for certain, the two seals will bind Kaguya to you, even after death. The prison is simply too strong. She won't ever be breaking out of that one, I'm not even sure if you can voluntarily open the seal."**

Naruto didn't know what to think. On the one hand, he wasn't going to die, and Kaguya would be defeated. But, she would be stuck with him for eternity. Did he even want that? Zetsu was going to die, so only Kaguya remained. Making his decision, he nodded his head.

The Shinigami regarded this, and cut the soul, sealing it into Naruto. It dragged a screaming Zetsu out of Naruto's body and _ate_ it. Before Kaguya was sealed in him, she looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes. She faintly whispered before fading.

" _Thank you, thank you for freeing me. I'll see you soon, Ashura."_

Naruto was confused, as her behaviour just now went against everything he knew of her. Not one to judge someone without knowing all the facts, Naruto decided that he would speak to her in the seal after this was all over.

Just as Naruto was about to thank the God-

***BLIP***

The God blinked. He blinked again. Naruto had simply vanished. Well, it was of no concern, there were many souls to reap after all.

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

That was all Naruto remembered before everything went black. When he opened his eyes and found himself in a bed. Immediately beginning to panic, he tried to get into a defensive stance, to repel any attackers. But when he moved his arms, he found that they were small. As in really small. He thought he was caught in a genjutsu and tried to release it, but found that he couldn't access his chakra. This was even more worrying. Only when he looked up, did he realize his situation.

There was a mirror directly above him, with animal stickers on it. In it, he saw a blonde boy, wth blue-eyed and whisker marks, who looked to be about 2 years old. He reached out. So did the boy, at the exact same time. Slowly taking stock of his situation, his eyes widened.

'AAAAH! I'm a kid! What the hell Shinigami! What did you do to me! Is this why I couldn't access chakra, because I haven't unlocked it yet? Where am I, whose kid am I, what-

He was broken out of his rambling when the door to his room opened, and in walked a very familiar figure, someone who Naruto knew really well. Someone who should be _dead._

_Tsunade._

She looked just as young as she did in his time, so he had no way of determining what time he had wound up in, due to her illusion over herself. His eyes locked on to her as she approached him, but he could not sense any ill-intent.

Tsunade sat down next to him and started stroking his hair.

"Time to get up Sochi, it's almost ten in the morning." She said in a comforting voice.

If possible, little Naruto's eyes widened even further.

Sochi?

What? Why was Baa-chan calling him Sochi?

Wait a minute, WAIT A MINUTE.

'Is Baa-chan my Kaa-chan?'


	2. 2

**A/N-**

**Review pls.**

**Check out my other stories as well.**

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING AT ALL.**

' _ITALICS'- THOUGHTS_

**'BOLD'** \- POWERFUL BEING/JUTSU

* * *

_'Okay, okay, CALM DOWN!'_

Naruto thought to himself while shaking his little head from side to side. He had freaked out the moment Tsunade had walked in and did the only thing he could think of doing; he cried. It had taken Tsunade about 15 minutes to calm him down, but the only difference that made was that Naruto was now _silently_ freaking out. Eventually, he remembered his shinobi training, and seeing that he wasn't in immediate danger, he closed his eyes and started meditating as a way to take stock of his situation. To Tsunade, however, this looked like he was sleeping, so she left him alone.

Reaching into his mindscape, he was relieved to find that he was in his adult form, at the climax of the war. He was expecting the usual sewer and ominous cage of Kurama. But what greeted him, was anything but. He now stood in a pleasant meadow and was looking at a house. It was a two-story house, which belonged to his parents.

_'Wait, how did I know that?'_

Chalking it up to yet another unknown variable of his current circumstances, he walked towards the house. He saw a couple of rabbits hopping away in the distance, which was strange. He didn't have any particular affinity towards rabbits, so why did he subconsciously think them up? He would have understood foxes, but rabbits? Hmm, a mystery indeed. But it had to be him, didn't it? After all, who else-

_Kaguya_

_'She's here, she's sealed in me, she's hereherehereherehere…'_

Naruto panicked as he thought over his next course of action. She was here. The woman responsible for all the suffering of the Ninja world was here. But she was sealed, wasn't she? She must be, Naruto reasoned. The Shinigami had said so, after all.

So, Naruto steeled himself and opened the door to the house. He walked in, slowly, towards the sitting area, where he felt her familiar presence. Naruto gulped. This was quite possibly going to be the most intense meeting in his life. The blonde was expecting a lot of things; Anger, hatred towards him for sealing her again, Despair, threats to annihilate the Shinobi world, and so on. Expecting to be hated, cursed and reviled for his actions, even though he was probably just as clueless as she was.

Preparing for the worst, Naruto turned the corner and went into the living room.

He was expecting a lot of things.

_He most certainly was NOT expecting a drunk woman with a bottle of sake in her hand, passed out under the Kotatsu._

The only thing he could see was her face, which was poking out from under the blankets. Her head was tilted to the side, and she was drooling a bit at the mouth, while smiling a dopey grin. If Naruto didn't know this woman already, he would've maybe found her cute. She had her third eye closed as well, and her horns had turned into... _Bunny-ears?_

The blond blinked. Once. Twice. The blonde rubbed his eyes, to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Was _THIS_ the Mother of all Chakra, the Rabbit goddess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki? Settling into a relaxed but still guarded stance, he approached the sleeping woman, ready for any attack. Crouching near her, Naruto was about to reach out and wake her up, when he heard her muttering something. Leaning closer, he heard-

' _Nooooo, not my sake, Kaguya-sama needs her sake, Naruto-kun… hihihihihi'_

Shaking his head and schooling his expression, Naruto shook her awake. He decided to get some petty vengeance for all the grief this woman had caused him. At the top of his voice, he shouted.

"OI OLD HAG, WAKE UP TTEBAYO! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE SLEEPING LIKE A SLOTH!"

Kaguya _jerked_ awake, snorting a bit from the shock. She groggily got up, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Naruto idly noted that she was wearing the same attire she wore when they fought. She blinked, looked around the room, until her eyes finally settled on Naruto. Her eyes narrowed, then widened, and a host of emotions flickered across her face faster than the blonde could detect them.

She finally settled on happiness and glomped Naruto.

**"Na-Kyun!"**

_'What kind of cutesy name is that, Oi?'_ Naruto thought in alarm as he fought to get the Goddess away from him. He pushed her away, ignoring her look of surprise and disappointment. He needed answers, now. With his patented HokageFace™(He was going to use it when he made Hokage.) he glared at her and spoke in his most serious voice.

"Explain."

Instantly, Kaguya became serious as well and told him all that she knew.

**"Well, we've time travelled to just after Tsunade and the others became Sannin. I know these names because our minds are linked. I'm actually not evil, and Zetsu was controlling me like he tried to do to you, and yes, these are bunny-ears."**

Taking in all this information, Naruto did the only reasonable thing that came to mind; he passed out.

He woke up after god knows how long, to find Kaguya sipping her sake under the Kotatsu again. Only this time, he was under the Kotatsu as well. Sighing in relief, he thought,

_'Good, she didn't kill me in my sleep, that lends credibility to her whole 'I'm not evil' story.'_

Getting up, he addressed the elephant in the room. He walked up to Kaguya and raised his clenched fist towards her. When she looked at him quizzically, he said, "I already went through this with Kurama, so let's not do that dance again."

Kaguya looked like she didn't understand, but bumped his fist anyway. And just like that, Naruto's worldview shattered.

_'She's telling the truth'_ He thought in dismay and realization. _'Everything I knew was a lie, the war, her motives, everything.'_ he sulked. Having more experience with getting god-like entities being sealed into him than is normal, he asked,

"Well, you are telling the truth, how about we work together then? I mean, we _are_ going to be stuck together for eternity after all." he offered with a smile.

Kaguya's eyes lit up **"I knew you were smarter than these monkeys, Na-Kyun! And I would love to work together with you! I am just as much of a victim in this as you are, after all. Don't worry about a thing, I will take care of you!"** She declared happily while holding her cheeks and swaying from side to side.

All throughout her speech, Naruto had a steady sweatdrop building up at the back of his head. In the flattest voice he could muster, he asked.

"Is this some kind of shitty anime or what? This is honestly too much. We have the drunk Onee-san trope, in addition to you being a bunny-girl, PLUS the whole 'I was being controlled all along' backstory. Are you sure you're not secretly in love with me because 'You saw my life and were inspired by how I would do anything for my precious people?' Because that would make perfect sense." he deadpanned. This was far too convenient in his opinion.

Kaguya looked positively affronted, as if what he'd said was an insult. She glared-pouted at him, and replied **"How mean, Na-Kyun! Even I'm not that clichéd. I'm definitely not in love with you. Besides, you're too young for me, pyon."**

_'You don't say'_ Naruto thought in deadpan. _'Would've had more of an impact without the 'Pyon' at the end.'_

"Anyway, Kaguya, I'm going to go out of my mind now and look around in the real world. If what you say is true, I have a family now, and I would like to enjoy this second chance I've given."

She nodded while still sipping her drink. **"Okay Na-Kyun, have fun!"** she waved at him **"If you need my power, just call on it, though I doubt how much your body can handle at the moment."**

Throughout her tirade, Naruto had been steadily backing away in fear, until he simply went out of her mindscape, cutting her out.

He found himself back in his bed, and the clock showed that about 1 minute had passed.

'Good, at least time works the same way it did before.' he thought in relief. While opening a telepathic link, he thought 'Now let's see about communication.'

**"Hi baby-Ruto, how are you?"**

_'Not going down that rabbit(why?)-hole anytime soon.'_ Naruto thought while cutting off Kaguya.

_'Let's see, childhood number two. I still have a chakra entity sealed inside me, born again to someone of Uzumaki descent, still blonde, and I still have my whisker marks . But I don't have Kurama, maybe?'_ He mused _._

_'Where is the furball anyway? I'll have to check.' Then Naruto shook his head, returning to the topic. 'But most of all, I have a family now. I'm Naruto Senju!'_ He thought with pride.

_'I wonder if I can steal the Hokage seat from my dad?'_ He wondered while cackling madly.

The leaf was about to be reintroduced to the most unpredictable Ninja.

**A/N- I know its** **clichéd, that's the point.**

**For the people hating on Kaguya's portrayal, let me stress that this is a light hearted fic. It's done in an ironic manner, I don't understand why the people are triggered.**

**Anything I would have done would be met with similar responses by those not liking that type of personality. At least this way we get some comic relief.**

**Review pls.**

**EDIT- I read it again, and reached a middle-ground. Toned down Kaguya a bit.**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- REVIEW PLS. Reviews motivate authors.
> 
> Check out my other stories as well.


End file.
